


Total Bliss

by axolotlparty



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Carol Marcus - Freeform, F/M, Infantilism, Omorashi, Roleplay, Wetting, jim kirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 01:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlparty/pseuds/axolotlparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has a desire to be babied.Carol happily obliges. Plotless porn that only took two months to write. woo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Total Bliss

In a Jeffries tube beneath the transport pad, Dr. Carol Marcus was finishing updates to the transporter’s decontamination field. The security ensign who had been assisting her with the tedious process had been unfortunately electrocuted.  Carol had to haul her off to sickbay about an hour and a half ago. She would recover quickly. It wasn’t that the process was that difficult, it was just so tedious. She’d do just about anything for a distraction.

Her communicator bleeped.

“Marcus here” she said in a flat tone.

“Heeeeeey darlin’” came out the other end.

Carol had to suppress a laugh. Five months into their relationship and he still acted like it was his first time flirting with her. Jim was such a doofus at times.

“Are you calling to dismiss me from this drudgery?” She asked with an audible eyeroll.

“As a matter of fact, I am. You remember the plans we made last night? Well if you still want to, I’m all dressed for it but if ya don’t hey that’s an hour less time in a Jeffries tube doing something that I’ve convinced Dr. McCoy to do. He IS the one requiring the update, after all. And Ensign Segovia has healed completely from her electrocution so you’re a free woman.” Jim said.

“Thank you, I believe I’ll take you up on your offer tonight. I’ll meet you in your quarters tonight as soon as I get there”. She replied.

Carol Marcus knew _exactly_ what would happen in his quarters tonight. And she’d been hoping for it for a long time now.

 

“Jim? Jimmy? Come here, mummy wants a kissy” Carol said as soon as the door swished shut behind her.

Out of his bedroom crawled Captain James T. Kirk in a thickly passed diaper and a little pale orange onesie with a little lion printed on the front. His pacifier was in his mouth with a clip hanging off somewhere to the right of the lion. He looked up to Carol with infantile admiration and cooed.

“Oh, there’s mummy’s little boy. Isn’t he just precious today?” She exclaimed. She knelt down to run her fingers through her hair Jim closed his eyes and grinned at the affection, the pacifier falling out of his mouth.

“Mama!” he giggled.

“How about we go play with blocks or I read you a story?” she asked excitedly.

Jim wiggled out of her embrace and frowned.

“What’s wrong?” she asked

Jim jutted out his diaper-laden crotch. Through all the padding it was hard to tell, but Jim had just finished emptying his full, throbbing bladder into the diaper. He couldn’t resist the luxurious warmth and security that the diaper provided. But now that mommy could change him, he could do it all over again.

Carol smiled. She put her hand down Jim’s diaper to confirm his wetness. Making baby happy was one of the easiest and most pleasing things in the alpha quadrant.

She pulled out all the necessary supplies and rolled baby onto the changing pad. She broke off the tape and quickly put a baby wipe over the tip of Jim’s penis so he wouldn’t squirt on her. Jim spread his legs so that Carol could remove the wet item from underneath him and threw it in the dematerializer. She proceeded to wipe him from front to back, careful to get every bit of him clean. She dried off his privates with a towel and gave him a generous smearing with diaper ointment before putting a fresh diaper on him and snapping his onesie back up.

“There! Baby’s all clean!” she said.

Jim sprung up and smiled again. “Wawa!” he chimed “playtime!”

Now there was a difference between “Wawa” and “Water” with baby Jim. “Wawa” was a liquid invented some 30 years ago specifically for wetting enthusiasts. Three drops to twelve ounces of liquid made the kidneys work much more quickly for a short while, causing the bladder to fill up faster and weakening the urinary sphincter, making it harder to hold. It wore off in about two hours and could only be used once a week, but the results were fantastic.

 

Carol prepared Jim his bottle of Wawa with Apple juice, just how he liked it. He already had the foam blocks out and was building a tiny fort for his stash of stuffed animals. Carol threw her repair jumpsuit in the dematerializer and put on something a bit more maternal. A strapless sundress and a pair of simple flats did the trick just nicely.

Jim gleefully knocked over his block statue and clapped his hands.

“All gone!” he cheered.

“Shall we build another? Carol asked.

They built statues with blocks and played with toy spaceships until Jim wore out. He flopped himself into his mommy’s lap and sighed. Carol knew exactly what this meant.

“Is it storytime now?” Carol cajoled.

“mmm…stowee” the infantilized captain murmured.

 

Carol picked Jim up and got him and an old soycardboard book in the recliner. Jim had that hungry look in his eye but Carol continued with the story.

_“Once upon a time there was a little planet in a little uncharted corner of our galaxy”_

Jim propped himself up and put his hand onto one of his mommy’s breasts. He squeezed a little. Soft. Pliant. Perhaps not lactating but baby didn’t know any better.

_“and no one on this little planet had ever even heard of a warp drive. But the starship in orbit knew what a warp drive was very well.”_

“Jimmy, I know you’re hungry. Now eat up. Mummy’s trying to relax you”

Carol pushed the dress down enough so that Jim could access her breasts with ease. Her nipples already stood erect.

Jim couldn’t help but marvel at those wonderful objects. The source of so much of their mutual pleasure. He blindly mouthed the areola before his lips reached the nipple.

_“now the captain of this ship knew that she wasn’t supposed to mess with the people down there. She knew the prime directive. But the first officer didn’t”_

He cupped the breast and began to suck slow, deep sucks. Memorizing every bit of her teat with his tongue and doing his best to get his nutrition from her body. He grasped her mound with both of his hands, truly indulging his babyishness.

_“the first…officer said to her.he-he said “but c-captain shouldn’t we –ohhh-shouldn’t we get them to our level o-of technology?”_

Jim had abandoned the first breast in hopes of finding food in the second one. Now, he could feel the roomy softness of his diaper dissipating. He started to move his hips on Carols in hope of some kind of relief for it.

Carol was pushing back and she moved baby so he was right in front of her. Her thin, cotton panties gave a nice friction against the smoothness of the diaper. It was so plush and luscious. Jim’s movements were hitting her clitoris now and she clenched him as he desperately sought some sort of credentials for his wetnurse. He _needed_ for those breasts to be swollen with milk for him and they just weren’t.

He’d tried every sort of mouth movement to tempt the sweet milk out. Short, quick licks across the tip of the nipple, long, lavishing intakes of nearly the whole breast, even a few bites and nothing. He was gettimg more and more frustrated as Carol was squirming and starting to make little squeals. Her legs were wrapped around Jim’s body as they squirmed, both anxious for a bodily event.

Story completely forgotten, Carol gripped Jim and forced his body into just the right position where she could hump that perfectly padded diaper. She couldn’t control herself. She needed to come. Badly.

With one final suck from Jim, she convulsed. She was electrified and ecstatic and soaked from her release.

But Jim was not yet relieved. He cried out from the building pressure in his nappy that he didn’t understand. Carol pushed her hand in there and in less than ten strokes the pressure was eradicated.

A few seconds of bliss, and Jim collapsed on her lap again. But now there was something else. His weakened bladder had been completely ignored and the Wawa he drank didn’t stand much of a chance.

“Baby need another changey?” Carol offered sweetly.

“No! ‘nother mess!” Jim insisted as he squirmed.

The weakened dike that held the contents of his bladder broke. Carol could hear warm, quick rushing and began to feel the chill turned warm on her still-sensitive labia. The bottom of the nappy was quickly yellowing and there wasn’t a thing either of them could do to stop the golden refuse from expanding the diaper’s insides. For the second time that day, Jim was in total, infantile bliss but this time he had his beloved mommy to thank.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i know "wawa" is biologically impossible but hush, darlin. it's star trek. I'd love to write more star trek porn, or wet kink of any kind.


End file.
